


D is for Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Sciles Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	D is for Daddy

"Is daddy going to be okay.." Scott McCall felt his heart break at the sound of his daughters worried voice. 

"Yes of course he is, sweetie." He motioned for her to climb onto his lap. "C'mere." 

He looked up to where Lydia was standing. Her eyes were bloodshot, all of their eyes looked the same. He mouthed a soft thank you before turning all his attention to his daughter who was now curled up against his chest. 

The hospital chairs were uncomfortable, but he promised Stiles he wouldn't leave. 

Stiles would be okay. He had to be okay because he had a family that needed him more than life itself.


End file.
